His Impossible Girl
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: AU Clara is the impossible girl. She jumped into the Doctor's timeline to save him. And somehow still lives. The Doctor goes in after her, but what for? Why all for Clara? Why for the impossible girl? Was she more than just another companion to him? R&R ONE SHOT!


She had to do it. She had to. There was no other way to save him. If she just stood there he would have died. She had no choice. She knew what would happen if she did it. She'd die. She'd be everywhere. But she'd be able to save him.

Everyone there told her not to do it. River, Jenny, the Sontaran, even the Doctor as he was on the ground, dying. She wasn't supposed to do it. It was just as danger for her as it would be for him. But Clara knew what she was doing.

She knew what would happen and what happened after she went into the Doctor's timeline. She'd die. She'd see everything. Be everywhere. She knew she would die, but didn't care. The world needed the doctor more than her.

She jumped. "My name is Clara." She said as she was scattered into multiple time lines of the Doctor. "And I'm the impossible girl." She said and then saw the faces. All the Doctor's faces from the past. She saw all the creatures he saw. All the planets. All the lives he touched. All his companions.

The Doctor, when he was able didn't want Clara to die. He couldn't do that. River even tried to stop him. But of course the doctor never listens. Then he jumped.

He went into his own timeline and for what? One girl? Why? Many people would ask this probably as much as the question he fears the most and the one he refuses to answer. Why did he do it for her? Why for Clara? Why was she so special? The answer, she was the impossible girl; his impossible girl.

Clara was at the bottom and could see many faces. Then she heard his voice, but was afraid. She couldn't see who it really was. She knew it was her Doctor, but only could see the past ones. Not hers.

It took a while for the Doctor to be in her sight but she was happy when he was. She hugged him when she was no longer alone down there. "What are you doing here?" Clara asked him. She was aware that if it was dangerous for her to enter the timeline, it was more so for him. It was his timeline.

"I came for you." The doctor told her. But she knew that, but didn't know why he had to. Why couldn't he leave her? Why was he trying so hard to save her? "Why?" She asked and he was confused. "Is it because you lost so many others?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No." He answered and Clara was confused again. If it wasn't because of that, then why. Why couldn't he let her save him? Why kill them both? Why risk himself for her? "Why then?" Clara asked again.

"Because your the impossible girl." He said and she shrugged. "Now I am. It explains why I was everywhere." Clara said and the Doctor chuckled. "No. You're my impossible girl." The Doctor said and pulled her closer.

"Clara, you are the impossible girl. And I'm the impossible man." He said and she was pulled closer, close enough for their lips to touch. And so they let go and they touched. Their lips touched and they stayed connected for what felt like a minute was only a few seconds. "You love me?" Clara asked and the Doctor smiled. "Whats so special about me? And don't say I'm 'the' impossible girl!" She asked. Not wanting to hear that again.

"You're not 'the' impossible girl. You're 'my' impossible girl." The Doctor said. "Aren't you married?" Clara asked the Doctor laughed. "You know you were talking to the ghost of my wife right?" He asked and Clara nodded. "Then that makes me the widow and you mine. Impossible girl." He said and their lips met again.

"Alright, but one thing." Clara requested and for the first time, the Doctor looked like he really wanted to listen and was listening. "How are we still alive?" Clara asked. "Shouldn't we be dead? Or at least me?" She asked and the Doctor knew she was right, but he didn't care. "Yes, but right now I don't care about that. All I care about you. Keeping you alive. Getting you out of here." He said and pulled her to his side closer. "Alright you clever boy, you ready to run?" She asked and he nodded. "Always remember me."

He smiled, at the one phrase she never forgets to tell him and the one he never will forget. "Clara, you're impossible to forget." He told her and she smiled once more before they started to run.

**I have always shipped them! I love Clara and The 11****th**** Doctor together!**

**Hope you liked this! When I ever I mention her, my dad goes, "She's the impossible girl!" haha, I just had to write this! What if this happened? OMG! I'd die!**

**They are amazing! Clara is just amazing and Matt Smith is like the best doctor, too bad their time together is almost over. :(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic! Let me know if you ship them together! Oh or 11****th**** Doctor and River! I ship them too ;)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
